


Не верь Питеру Хейлу

by Yardi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yardi/pseuds/Yardi
Summary: Питеру нельзя верить. Иногда.





	Не верь Питеру Хейлу

Не верь Питеру Хейлу. 

Джон Стилински уверен, что Стайлз не стал бы говорить это просто потому, что терпеть не может Хейла-старшего. Но сейчас, лёжа на холодном каменном полу в тёмном подвале, где пахнет сыростью и плесенью, Джон задумывается над словами сына. Стайлз прав. Снова. Иначе бы Питер не сбежал, как только появилась возможность, и не бросил шерифа на растерзание охотникам. 

Руки затекают от наручников (причём, кажется, его табельных), да и поза неудобная. Джон чувствует, как на голове набухает шишка, и пульсирующая боль разливается по затылку. Видимо, его нехило приложили. Что ж, это ему за тупоголовость и опрометчивое доверие Питеру. В другой раз будет умнее и не поведётся на его уловки. 

Например, придумает свой план, а ещё лучше, вообще не станет с ним связываться. Расскажет всё Скотту, и пусть Альфа разбирается с чужаками. 

Джон тут же морщится от этой мысли — хоть Скотт и стал Альфой, для него он по-прежнему лучший друг сына и ребёнок, которого он, как шериф, должен защищать. Конечно, если вдруг случится нечто подобное, он ничего ему не расскажет. И про сегодняшнее тоже, потому что Скотт сразу позвонит Стайлзу, и к запрету на бургеры добавится ещё что-нибудь. Остаётся только надеяться, что Пэрриш заметит отсутствие босса и придёт на помощь или хотя бы позвонит Ардженту. Джон вздыхает и слышит откуда-то со стороны удивлённое:

— Шериф?

Ну, или не позвонит.

***

Не верь Питеру Хейлу. 

Крис Арджент достаточно пожил на свете и привык не верить оборотням — одному конкретному оборотню, — что бы они там ни говорили. Впрочем, он и людям не особо склонен верить, потому что именно люди запихнули его в вонючий подвал, предварительно огрев чем-то по голове.

А виной всему Питер Хейл и его безумный план, как подобраться к заезжим охотникам. Нужно было слушать свою интуицию, просто вопящую о подставе, стоило Питеру появиться вместе с этим планом у него на крыльце. 

К чёрту планы, к чёрту Питера, к чёрту Бикон-Хиллз. Да и охоту к чёрту. Стоит вернутся во Францию и продолжить жить там в относительном спокойствии и без Питера Хейла в обозримом пространстве. 

Крис дёргает руками, пытаясь понять, насколько крепко они связаны и сможет ли он освободиться. Не сможет. Пришлые охотники тоже не дураки и позаботились о том, чтобы он оставался связанным как можно дольше. Что ж, сам виноват, нужно было выставить Хейла за дверь и переговорить с кем-нибудь более разумным. Например, с шерифом. Жаль, что сразу до этого не додумался. Джон бы точно отговорил его от всяких контактов с Питером, а, может, и сам вызвался помочь убрать незваных гостей из города. 

Словно в ответ на мысли Криса из угла доносится копошение и тяжёлый вздох. 

— Шериф?

***

Они лежат на полу и негромко переговариваются. То, что Питер подставил их обоих, заставляет шерифа горько усмехнуться. Вот ведь мерзавец, всё правильно рассчитал, развёл их по разным углам и по очереди бросил чужакам, как кость собакам. 

Он уже хочет предложить Крису постараться подползти поближе и попытаться развязать его верёвки, как до его слуха доносится глухой удар, стук, вскрик, и через пару мгновений дверь подвала распахивается. Шериф смаргивает, приспосабливаясь к яркому свету, и пытается разглядеть силуэт в дверном проёме. Наверняка Крис пытается сделать то же самое. Но знакомый ехидный голос:

— Привет, парни. Скучали? — спасает от неизвестности.

Питер чёртов Хейл. Глаза Джона, наконец, привыкают к свету, и он видит, как тот небрежно стирает с рук кровь и довольно ухмыляется. 

Что ж, сегодня он поверит Питеру Хейлу. Но только сегодня.


End file.
